1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to content management, such as content management for electronic document content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plugin is also known by other names, such as extension, widget, or module. Plugins are typically built to work with external data and may be configured to ingest content or display content on a webpage. Plugins may be used to extend the functionality of a content management system to enable functionality to be added to a user's website.